


a library full of stories (ours is the best one)

by borealisboys



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, just a lot of fluff bc i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealisboys/pseuds/borealisboys
Summary: in the cosy boston evenings are three things: two men in love and their meddling dog.





	a library full of stories (ours is the best one)

“hey,” chris murmured softly in the quiet room. the tv was playing a movie at low volume and seb’s phone made soft noises as he tapped out his texts. the blankets pooled at his waist and dodger was curled at his feet. 

“hmm?” he replied, brows furrowing as he lost his train of thought and had to restart his sentence. chris didn’t reply so seb glanced over when he’d finished. 

chris was lying on his side facing him with his head propped up on his hand. he had a lazy smile on his face. 

“what?” seb replied, putting his phone down on the blankets. 

“you’re beautiful,” chris murmured, looking at seb with such intensity it made him feel a bit breathless. he huffed a breath out of his nose and mirrored chris’ position, laughing when chris immediately pushed him onto his back and threw a leg over his waist, pinning him there as he slid on top. 

chris cupped seb’s face with his hand and seb smiled, leaning into the touch as chris leaned down and started to press featherlight kisses over his face, just a light brush of his lips over seb’s forehead and cheeks, ghosting over his nose and then teasing at his lips. 

seb pushed up, impatient and chris huffed, amused, as the pair began a lazy kiss. seb’s hands had found purchase on chris’ shoulders, fingers dancing over his shoulder blades and down to his collarbones. his phone was forgotten, lost somewhere in the sheets. 

“i love you,” chris murmured, pulling away to kiss over seb’s chin, thumb stroking gently over his cheekbones. seb smiled again, hands coming together around chris’ back to pull him closer. their noses brushed. 

“i love you too,” he replied, kissing him again. it was soft and slow and warm and they were lost in gentle touches, cosied together when a wet nose huffed to the side of them, pressing against their cheeks. seb laughed as he broke the kiss, scrunching his face up at the sudden onslaught of wet doggy kisses when he turned his head. 

“oh, buddy, gross,” he spluttered, wiping at his face. dodger took the subsequent break in his parents kiss to shove himself between them and continue to lick all over seb’s face. 

“you jealous, bud?” seb asked, running his hands over dodger’s fur and trying to lean away from the kiss attack. chris was watching with a pout that had seb laughing when they made eye contact. 

“mm, think somebody else is jealous too,” he said between giggles, gently moving dodger away and then wiping at his face. dodger pawed at him incessantly until seb was petting him again. chris was still sitting on seb’s thighs, making circles on seb’s hips with his thumbs and watching his boys interact with a small smile on his face. he was so lucky to have them both here with him. 

“can you get me a washcloth?” seb asked and chris hummed, peeling his eyes away to climb off the bed and head to the bathroom. he soaked a washcloth in warm soapy water and then handed it to seb who wiped his face clean and then proceeded to drop it on dodger’s head. 

dodger froze, front paws in the air in confusion and head pressed down to the point where his neck had disappeared. chris couldn’t help but laugh, clutching at his stomach as his eyes got teary. he scrabbled for a phone and snapped a few pictures before dodger flung the washcloth off his head and huffed in annoyance. chris and seb were still trying to catch their breath, collapsed onto eachother and wiping at their eyes. everytime they looked at eachother they dissolved into laughter again and dodger, irritated, jumped off the bed and left them to it. 

it took a while but they managed to catch their breath eventually, tangled in the covers and with eachother. chris was still grinning wildly as he turned to look at seb, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes still crinkled with a smile. he was so beautiful and in the cosy evening of their boston home, he could let him know in as many ways as possible. 

they were so lucky to have this life and eachother, they couldn’t think of anything better. 

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love my boys!


End file.
